OMEGA FAP
by Mystery sorce
Summary: a massive collection of many of my stories
1. Raptor attack

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"ONE NIGHT SALLY WAS WALKING THROUGH THE HALLWAYS OF THE DINO PARK WHEN SUDDENLY A RAPTOR JUMPED ON TOP OF HER RIPPING THROUGH HER CLOTHES, THE RAPTOR STOOD ON TOP OF HER. THE Raptor put a claw on one of sally's breasts and looked at her. The raptor walked backwards, lent down and stuck its tounge inside sally's vagina, sally moaned. The raptor begin to go faster and harder, sally felt her climax coming, then she came, the raptor drank up all her juices and then got back on top of sally. Sally closed her eyes and waited for the raptor to penatrate her but nothing happened. Sally opened her eyes and looked down, the raptor was female, the raptor let out a quiet wimper as it looked at sally, sally reatched inside the raptor's vagina, the raptor let out a quiet moan, sally began to move her hand in and out of the raptor's vagina, then the raptor got off sally and lay on its back, sally moved up to the raptor and stuck her hand inside the raptor's vagina again and began to move her hand in and out faster then ever before the raptor let out a moan and stuck out its tounge. Sally moved her hand as fast as she could the raptor's climax was near. Then it happened, Ꭲhe raptors vagina filled with juices and covered Sally's hand then sally made her excape./span/p 


	2. The lonely raptor

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"in the abandoned part of the dino park there was a raptor who was trapped insdie a room of quite some time she was ofen horny and longed for a mate. She ofen plesured herslef against the wall, floor or other objects in the room. Ꭲoday was another day she placed her vagina over a table ande began to rub aginst it, this filled her with a samll amout of plesure, only a mate would be able to give her more./span/p 


	3. The lonely raptor 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"one day as she remained trapped in the room her wish was granted but not quite how she wanted. A T-rex broke in through the wall and grabed her, it slowly forced it massive cock into her, she rolled her eyes back and stuck out her touge as the plesure overwlmed her, once fully in the T-rex began to slowly enter and exit its cock from the raptors vagina, the raptor moaned witg delight as the T-rex got faster, the raptor orgasmed but the rex wasnt finished yet it continued to go deeper and further into her and then it came./span/p 


	4. The lost dragon

one stormy night a dragon was flying though the night sky but the storm was getting to much for her she crashed to the ground and getting knocked out when she did. when she awoke 2 crocadiles where carrying her with a 3rd next to them "whats happening" asked the dragon, "we helped you out of that swamp u would have drowned" said the 1st croc "we helped you out now you are gonna help us out" said the 2nd croc "ok, explain to me what you want" said the dragon, "well, with lerg hogging all the girls your our only chance of getting laid" replyed the 3rd croc "w-what?" replyed the dragon both worried and confused, the crocs lay her on the ground the 1st croc pulled out his cock and stuck it in her mouth, the 2nd in her vagina and the 3rd in her ass. Then they began to fuck her,

she moaned quietly, "hmm guess we will have to go harder if we want to make you moan harder" then all 3 of then sped up and went deeper she moaned louder the crocs where almost at their climax, then they came.


	5. The lonely raptor 3

the T-rex droppeed her on the ground she lay there for a bit still tired from such plesure her vagina filled with cum, the rex looked at her then it left, tge raptor was no longer trapped within the room so she left aswell,

but this is a choice she will soon regret. As she walked through the jungle many raptors watchd from above and soon they jumped down from above and grabbed her she looked at them, there where 10 of them all males, this would not go well for her. The raptors began to look at her, they where alredy hard, then they moved in closer, she wimpered in fear of what they might do next.


	6. The lost dragon 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""did you enjoy that?" asked the 3rd croc, "no, you may have came but i did not" replyed the dragon, "your free to go" said the 2nd croc as all 3 crocs left, so the dragon flew into the sky but her wing got stuck on a vine and she fell back to the ground. She hit the ground, she heard a female voice say "this dragon is just what i need" then she blacked out./span/p 


	7. Note from mystery source

**HELLO ITS ME MYSTERY SORCE, ON OMEGA FAP THERE WILL BE 3 MAIN STORIES (THE LOST DRAGON, THE LONELY RAPTOR AND ANOTHER THAT IM WORKING ON) ALSO WITH RANDOM STORIES RANDOMLY IN BEETWEEN**


	8. The lonely raptor 4

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"all 10 of the male raptors looked at her, all fully erect, then they stuck them in her, 3 in her ass, 3 in her mouth and 4 in her vagina, she moaned loudly as they fucked her, deeper and deeper, this is what she wanted, but not like this, she had alredy orgasmed many times but the raptors kept going, she felt tgeir climax near, then they came, and filled her conpleatly./span/p 


	9. Dragon 2,0

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"far far away an abandoned lab, something began to wake, it was a robot dragon, she began to walk out of the lab, getting new info as she went, then another dragon came down from above, she looked at him, then he spoke "you seem lost maby i can guide you" she thought about it, "i take your silence as a yes" then he had an idea "first i just have to check that your looking ok, you have been in that lab for a while" he said, she understood, he began to look at her then he whent around the back of her and then, he got another idea.../span/p 


	10. The lost dragon 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"when the dragon awoke she felt theat her face was covered so she could not see, then she felt a cold scaly hand aginst her body it slowly began to move down accross her body and then underneath her then the hand stopped at her vagina, the hand began to rub it and then go inside it, she moaned quietly. The hand stopped. Then a female voice said "yes this dragon is good, but maby i should try her out first, the dragon felt herself being moved on to the ground and on her back. The voice and hand belonged to a female croc who offen spent her time alone. the female croc got on top of the dragon, the dragon knew what came next, the croc began to rub its vagina aginst the dragon's, both moaned, then the croc befan to go faster and harder, they began to moan louder intill, they both came./span/p 


End file.
